


Chuck VS Planes

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alex is a teenager, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck is on his first plane ride and it's not going very well, he is sure he is about to die so he decides to confess everything to the stranger sitting next to him.*the beginning is lightly based on Can You Keep A Secret.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are you going?” Chuck looked over at the stranger next to him on the plane.  
“We are on the same plane, going to the same place”  
“Right, sorry, I’m nervous, I’ve never been on a plane before”  
“And you decided Burbank would be your first trip?”  
“I live in Burbank, I was on a road trip with my girlfriend, or well ex, things obviously didn't go well”  
“Obviously”  
“She was cheating on me with my college roommate, who is also my ex”  
“Seems like you need to date better people” The stranger drank his tiny bottle of scotch.  
“Good idea, the dating, and drinking” Chuck waved over the pretty blonde stewardess, “Can I get a couple tiny bottles of Jack, a coke and some scotch for him”  
“Sure, I’ll be right back”  
“I should have just rented a car and went to Disney, I’ve always wanted to go”  
“You live like an hour away”  
“Well I’ve been to that one, but I want to go to the one in Florida, they have Star Wars exhibit, we were so close to getting there but I got mad and just left”  
“Maybe next time” Casey drank one of the small scotch bottles before she handed Chuck his drinks.

A few drinks later the plane hit some turbulence, “Fuck” Chuck gripped the armrests, one of which turned out to be the stranger’s arm “Sorry, I’m not ready to die, there is so much of my life left, I’m only twenty-four”  
“It’s turbulence, you’ll be fine”  
The pilot made an announcement but Chuck was too panicked to process what he was saying. “Oh no, I’m going to die, and there is so much I haven’t experienced, I never got a tattoo, I’ve never climbed a mountain, I’m stuck at a stupid job with no chance of promotion even though I’m the smartest one there, Oh my god I’ve never had a good blow job, is there even such a thing?”  
“Shut up”  
“My sister made me join her book club and I fucking hate it so much but I can’t tell her that because it makes her so happy, and I also can’t tell her that I had a very good dream about her fiance and his muscles, oh no”  
“Take a few deep breaths or I’m going to knock you out”  
“Well that’s rude”  
Casey took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been in love and I don’t think anyone will ever love me”  
“Maybe start with someone who knows how to suck dick”  
“Good idea, that’s great, but like how?”  
“I’m not giving you dating advice kid”  
“I’m not a kid” The place hit more turbulence and Chuck started ranting again. “I’ve never seen snow, we were going to go to the mountains somewhere so I could play in the snow”  
“It’s cold and nothing special” Casey was shocked at how long he survived listening to this guy and not killing him.  
“Now that we have landed, safely, can you shut up?”  
Chuck looked around at the people grabbing their bags from the overhead compartments and heading off the plane. “Oh right, uh sorry”  
“Thanks for the drinks”  
“Yeah, no problem, I uh didn’t catch your name, I’m Chuck”  
“Casey” he nodded  
“Sorry again Casey”  
“See you around Chuck”  
Chuck was glad he was sitting down because that wink would have made his knees weak.

“Chuck?” Ellie called out as he walked into their apartment.  
“Yeah Ellie, it’s me” he dropped his suitcase and backpack on the floor so he could hug his sister.  
“I’m sorry sweetie”  
“It’s okay, I should have known trying to work things out with Jill was a bad idea”  
“You live and you learn”  
“Yeah, then almost die on your first plane ride”  
“I got your text, I assume it was just turbulence”  
“Probably, honestly I think I blacked out most of it, I spent a lot of money on tiny bottles of alcohol for the poor man next to me that I dumped all my feelings on”  
“Well thankfully you’ll never see him again”  
“Which kind of sucks because he was so hot”  
Ellie gave him a questioning look  
“I said that out loud didn't I?”  
“You did”  
“Secrets out” he waved his hands “Surprise”  
“Was it really a secret though?”  
“Change of subject”  
“You’re home in time for the book club this weekend, have you read the book?”  
“Oh uh no, I didn’t have time, I tried but I got car sick” he lied.  
“Well you have four days”  
“Yeah, let me go unpack and get started” he grabbed his bags and headed to his room. 

Chuck: I’m home  
Chuck: Been home for a few days, just needed some time to myself

Morgan: What happened to rekindle the love with Jill road trip?

Chuck: Her and Bryce are back together

Morgan: Biiiiitch  
Morgan: Both of them  
Morgan: They deserve each other  
Morgan: I hope you didn’t like walk in on them?

Chuck: They were sexting, I called her out and he showed up at our hotel

Morgan: Plz tell me it wasn’t for a 3way

Chuck: Gross Morgan!!!

Morgan: Want to go get some pizza and beer?

Chuck: No strip club  
Chuck: But yes, I need to get away before Ellie’s book club starts

Morgan: No, Jeff and Lester aren’t coming  
Morgan: Don’t want to be around hot nurses drinking wine and talking about erotic books, dude what is wrong with you?

Chuck: Yeah, want to bike over then take an uber?  
Chuck: It’s not as nice as it sounds. 

Morgan: see you soon

“Another apple martini please” Chuck sighed as he ordered, glancing over at Morgan and Anna dancing in a crowd of people, so much for their guys' night.  
“Not a Jack and coke this time?”  
A stranger asked, making him jump  
“Casey? What are you doing here?”  
“Came to get a drink and this is the closest bar to my shitty hotel room,” Casey asked the bartender for a scotch on the rocks when he brought over Chuck’s martini that he is now embarrassed about.  
“Nice drink”  
“It’s actually really good, and I’m trying to get drunk, and Jack gives me a hangover”  
“Well I know all your life problems so I can see why you want to drink”  
“Rude, but sorry again”  
“What’s the problem tonight, is that bearded man your boyfriend?” Casey nodded over to Morgan  
Chuck laughed, “That’s the best friend and his girlfriend that he invited to boys night, but I just wanted to get away from book club and I have so I’m not going to complain”  
“Ahh, did you finally tell your sister you hate it?”  
“Not exactly, but I accidentally came out to her and used that as an excuse to need some me time”  
“Sounds naughty” he winked and again Chuck was thankful sitting down because fuck that was hot. “So are you still looking for that perfect blow job”  
Chuck’s drink sprayed out of his mouth, thankfully no one was close enough to get hit with it. He quickly covered his mouth. “Oh god” he groaned, Casey was laughing.  
“That was embarrassing, and you totally did that on purpose”  
“Not embarrassing at all if you compare it to our first time meeting”  
“Right”  
“Gonna answer the question?”  
“I’m not actively searching it out, but I wouldn’t say no to one”  
“Need to let your friend know that I’m about to drag you out of here?”  
“No, it’s fine” Chuck shoved some money in the tip jar and sent Morgan a text.

“Uh just letting you know that I actually got my test results back today and I’m clean, I can show you, I have an app”  
“Good to know”  
“Not because I was out looking for something, just because my ex was cheating on me”  
“Got it” Casey shoved Chuck up against the door and kissed him like Chuck has never kissed before, to be fair he had only kissed a few people and only had sex with three people, so he didn’t have much to compare it to but this, this was one he would never forget. The way Casey’s big hand cupped his face so gently, his thick, strong body pressed against him, and his tongue was doing things that made Chuck hard thinking about what it would be like on other parts of his body.  
Chuck wanted to feel more of Casey, but he was also freaking out at the fact that he has never had a random hook up before and wasn’t sure what the protocol here was.  
His fingers hesitated at the edge of Casey’s jeans  
“You can touch me” Casey breathed against Chuck’s lips.  
“Sorry, I’ve never done this”  
“Sex?”  
“I’ve had sex, not good sex, but I’ve had sex, just never with a stranger”  
“I’m going to change that” Casey gave him one more kiss before dropping to his knees.  
“Oh” Chuck gulped, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as Casey unbuttoned his jeans and in one shove they were at his ankles with his boxers.  
“Nice Star Wars boxers”  
“I’m a neeeer...oh my god” Chuck moaned as Casey licked up the underside of his dick.  
Chuck’s head hit the wall behind him, it’s been ten seconds and it’s already the most pleasure he has ever felt from anyone. Bryce just didn’t care so he didn’t put any effort into it, and Jill used her teeth, and not in the good way like Casey who lightly grazed his teeth down Chuck’s length making his knees shake.  
“Holy shit Casey” Chuck did not want to embarrass himself even more around this guy by coming in a little over a minute but it was getting harder to hold back.  
His fingers that were gripping Casey’s short hair tightened as he moaned loudly “I’m so close”  
Casey growled and that’s all it took for Chuck to lose it. “Oh fuck, that was amazing”  
Casey stood up, licking his lips, “Glad you liked it”  
“Want me to return the favor” Chuck’s hand grazed over the thick bulge in the front of Casey’s jeans “I only have pre-lubed condoms and I haven’t been tested in a while, probably not the best for oral, but I’d like to fuck you”  
“I’d like that too”

“Dude” Morgan leaned up against the Nerd Herd desk “Where did you go Friday night?”  
“I texted you, and it’s now Monday and you just noticed?”  
“I was busy, Anna does this thing”  
“Stop right there please”  
“Where did you go?”  
“I had a one night stand”  
“Oh hell yeah” Morgan held his hand up “Up high buddy”  
“No”  
“Who was she?”  
“Not a she” Casey smirked  
“What are you doing here?” Chuck almost fell out of his rolling chair trying to get up.  
“I work here” he pointed to his yellow name tag that read John.  
“Who is John?”  
“Me”  
“You slept with him and you don’t even know his name, damn Chuck”  
“He said his name was Casey”  
“My name is John Casey”  
“Two first names, that’s weird”  
“Shut up” Casey growled  
“Why do you work here?”  
Casey shrugged “Easy money”  
“How did you know I worked here?”  
“I didn’t, had the job before the flight”  
“Oh my god, you’re the sexy guy from the plane? Duuuuude”  
“Go away”  
“What? No, you can just come in here with all those muscles and growls and think I will just walk away” Morgan did his best to growl at Casey  
“Need me to start listing ways I can kill you using just my thumb?”  
“Nope, uh, just yell the safe word if you need me” Morgan quickly walked away.  
“That was not necessary”  
“He was annoying me”  
“It’s part of his charm, but seriously, what are the chances you are here?”  
Casey shrugged “Know any good place to eat around here?”  
“There is a new hot dog place across the street, has a weird name but apparently the blonde girl working there is the sexiest woman alive”  
“Wieners I like, hot blondes, not so much”  
Chuck blushed. “Well okay, um there is also a pizza place and a sub place, you don’t seem the type to want fast food”  
“Let’s check out the wiener place, my treat”  
“You can just say hot dog”  
“It’s called Wienerlicious”  
“That’s weird”  
“I didn’t name it”  
“Okay, um so meet here around one? I have some work to do in the back”  
“See ya then”

Chuck walked up to the counter at the Wienerlicious, where three teenage boys were staring at the blonde behind the counter.  
“I know her”  
“Lucky you”  
“You know her too, she was the flight attendant on our flight here”  
“Are you sure? They all look the same to me”  
“What does that even mean?”  
Casey shrugged “This place has a shitty menu, it’s literally all wieners”  
“What else would a place called Wienerlicious have?”  
Casey growled, “Can we go somewhere else?”  
“Yes, I feel violated for her”  
“Hey pervs” Casey scowled at the teenagers “If I ever see your slimy little faces, here again, you’ll regret it”  
“Oh yeah old man, what are you going to do?”  
Casey grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him up and slamming him on top of one of the tables “What did you say to me punk?”  
“Oh my god, Casey stop it” Chuck gripped his arm “Please”  
Casey wasn't sure what it was about this nerd but he seemed to be able to get inside Casey’s head like no one ever has before and it scared him.  
“Get out of here” Casey yelled at the kids.  
“Thanks,” the blonde said from behind the counter. “Can I get you two anything? My treat”  
“Thanks, but as much as I enjoy wieners, I’m not into this kind”  
Chuck blushed again “Not sure she needed that information and um sorry about that”  
“Usually I kick them out on my own but it's been a long day”  
“I have a weird question before we go, are you also a flight attendant?”  
“I am, I took some time off to help my uncle with this place, not ideal but he is family you know”  
“Yeah, I get that, and um sorry we are going to eat somewhere else, he can’t keep those muscle is he doesn't eat like a rabbit”  
“I don’t eat like a rabbit” he growled, Chuck really wished he would stop doing that because it turned him on.  
“No problem, I don’t eat it either”  
“Thank” Chuck looked at her name tag “Sarah”

“You say you don’t eat like a rabbit but the massive salad in front of you says otherwise”  
“It’s an all you can eat salad bar that I paid for, and we just ordered a large pizza with like six toppings, a salad might be a good idea”  
“I live with two doctors and one looks like he walked right out of a muscle magazine, I eat healthy at home”  
“Is that the same guy you had a wet dream about?”  
“Oh no, I told you about that?”  
“I think I know every secret you have ever had”  
“Remind me to never get on a plane again, but yes, Devon, not really my type but I was struggling with my sexuality and he works out a lot with no shirt on”  
“You said you had an ex-boyfriend”  
“Ahh yeah, the typical, I went to college and had some fun”  
“Didn’t sound like fun since you just had the best orgasms of your life a few nights ago”  
Chuck look around embarrassed “Um well I’m a huge nerd so it’s not like it was easy for me and Bryce was just an asshole and Jill, well she obviously liked him more”  
“Want to come over after work?”  
“Are you still in that gross hotel?”  
“Yeah, haven’t found a place yet”  
“This might sound weird but I might know a place”  
“Why would it be weird?”  
“It’s across the courtyard from my apartment, it’s not for rent yet but the family moved out a few weeks ago and I can put a good word in with the manager”  
“Thanks”  
“Um, maybe I can get your number”  
Casey handed his phone over to him “Should I put my last name?”  
“You’re the only Chuck I know, and I don’t know your last name”  
“It’s Bartowski, and my first name is actually Charles but only my parents call me that”  
“So is that a no on stopping by the shitty hotel?”  
“As long as you’re naked I don’t care where it is”  
Casey smirked

“Bartowski, why the hell is your head in the fountain?”  
“It’s the middle of the summer and I’m exhausted”  
“All you’ve done is carry in a few boxes” Casey rolled his eyes  
“Come on dude, you got this” Devon patted him on the back  
Chuck whined “Fiiiiine”  
“Imagine the nice relaxing shower we can take after this, and if you’re lucky I can throw in a back massage” Casey whispered  
“Okay, let’ get this stuff moved in and get this over with”  
“That’s the spirit Chuck” Awesome high fived him “If we time it right then we will be done in time for Ellie to make it back with pizza and beer”  
“Sounds good” Chuck headed back to the moving van while Devon and Casey carried the new couch inside his apartment  
“Dad?”  
Chuck looked up “Um, sorry I think you’re a little too old to be my child”  
“Oh uh sorry, I was looking for my dad, he said he was moving into these apartments today”  
“What’s his name?”  
“John Casey”  
Chuck dropped the very heavy box on his foot”  
“Oh, well yes, this is his stuff, he is, in fact, moving in here”  
“Are you stealing it?”  
“No, I’m helping I’m uh, my name is Chuck”  
“Alex” Casey walked up, “I thought you were going to come over tomorrow”  
“Mom dropped me off, she got called into work and I asked if I could come over and help, I tried calling but you didn’t answer”  
Casey gave her a hug “I’m glad you’re here”  
“Yeah, the more the merrier” Chuck tried his best to not look like a deer in headlights  
“Alex this is Chuck and Devon, this is my daughter, Alex”  
“Yeah we met, she thought I was stealing your stuff”  
“Nice to meet you Alex” Devon shook her hand  
Chuck picked the box up off his foot and hurried into the apartment, he dropped the box on the floor and hurried up the stairs and shut himself in the bathroom.  
He took a few deep breaths splashing some cool water on his face.  
“Chuck” Casey tapped on the door a few moments later.  
“Yeah, I um”  
“Open the door please”  
“What if I’m pooping”  
Casey laughed “There is no toilet paper”  
Chuck sighed and opened the door  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“No...nope….it’s fine….everything is fine”  
“I didn’t mean to hide it”  
“It just never came up in any of our all-night conversations”  
“I don’t just let people into her life, she has never met anyone I’ve been with”  
“Does she think you’re straight?”  
“I don’t know, we haven’t been that close since this is the first time I’ve ever lived in the same state as her, but I promise we can talk all about this later and I will tell her you are my boyfriend”  
“Boyfriend?”  
Casey nodded “Yeah unless you prefer girlfriend”  
Chuck laughed “No, I just thought”  
“Stop thinking” Casey grabbed the front of Chuck’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. “Now get that ass back down there”

“Hey Alex”  
“Yeah, dad?”  
“How about next weekend I take you shopping so you can get some stuff for your room?”  
“That would be awesome”  
“If you text me what color you want I can get it painted before you come over again”  
Chuck laughed “Good luck with that, your phone is older than me and you never even look at it”  
Alex laughed “Chuck is right dad, you need to upgrade”  
“There is nothing wrong”  
“It’s embarrassing when you’re a tech guy and your boyfriend has a flip phone he” Chuck stopped talking when he saw the look on Alex’s face. “Oh crap”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“I didn’t know how to tell you”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that”  
“Dad, it’s cool, I don’t care if you’re gay, does mom know?”  
“She was the first one I told”  
“Cool, so yeah Chuck is right, you need to get a new phone”  
“I do work for the Nerd Herd and can help you, for free” he whispered the last two words.  
“Imagine him on Facebook” Chuck and Alex laughed  
“Shut up, both of you, we have more boxes left”

“Note to self, when moving, focus on the bedroom first”  
“What’s wrong with my mattress on the floor?”  
“Now that I’ve laid down I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand up in the morning”  
“Good thing there is no reason to leave the bed”  
“Your daughter is here”  
“And I have to take her to school at seven”  
“And stop and get coffee and donuts on the way back to me here in bed”  
“I like that idea”  
“So are things good between you and her mom?”  
“They are now”  
“Can you tell me about it?”  
Casey sat down on the bed facing Chuck“Kathleen and I met in High School, dated on and off, I was struggling with my sexuality and being brought up in a strict household I was determined to do what I thought was right and so Kathleen and I had sex, and our lack of education lead to Alex, but I had no idea, she was only three months pregnant when we graduated and I went away to the Marines because my father was trying to force me to be a man and she went off to college, or so I thought” Casey laid down “It wasn’t until my mom died and I came home that Kathleen told me about Alex, she was three”  
“So she hid it but then named her Alex after your middle name?”  
“Yeah I guess so, she apologies and me being the asshole I am left after the funeral and ignored her for about a year until I realized that Alex deserved better”  
“I’m sorry I got upset”  
“It’s okay, I understand”  
“So that makes Alex fifteen?”  
“She will be sixteen in October”  
“Is your dad still alive”  
“Don’t know, don’t care”  
“So um, you promised me a back massage”  
“Oh I think you heard me wrong, you owe me a back massage”  
“How about I massage other parts of you, but with my tongue”  
“That sounds like a better idea”  
Chuck moved so that he was holding himself above Casey “Think we can be quiet?”  
“Well your mouth will be full and I’m sure I can manage”  
“You act all cocky” Chuck sucked on the edge of Casey’s jaw under his ear, making Casey moan “But you make just as much noise as me”  
Casey pushed on the top of Chuck’s head until it was level with his bellybutton. “Shh”  
Chuck peppered kisses hip to hip along the skin right above where Casey’s briefs sat, “How do you even get these sex lines?”  
“What?”  
“These lines” Chuck licked along the defined line “This lovely V”  
“I work out”  
“You also shave your chest and it makes me sad”  
“Why haven’t you said anything before?”  
Chuck shrugged, pulling down Casey’s briefs just enough to free his cock from the restraining fabric.  
“I’ll stop”  
“Your body, your choice” Chuck licked across the tip of his leaking cock  
“We can talk about our grooming habits later?”  
Chuck looked up at him as he took him into his mouth, Casey gritted his teeth, reminding himself to be quiet, which usually wasn’t a problem, but Chuck has changed him and as much as he wanted to hate it, he didn’t.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize Chuck was opening himself up until he climbed up on top of him and lowered himself down  
“Holy shit” Casey growled, gripping Chuck’s hips  
“Sorry, you weren’t paying attention, though I was doing a bad job so”  
“Not at all, quite the opposite actually, I was trying not to come too soon”  
“Promise”  
“When have I ever complained in the last three weeks we have been fucking? Now move” Casey started moving him back and forth until Chuck took over and started bouncing up and down, but after a few minutes Chuck started moving quicker as his orgasm was growing closer and the sound of their bodies slapping together got louder, Casey grabbed the back of Chuck’s neck pulling him down into a kiss and rolling them over in one movement. “I was about to come” Chuck groaned  
“We were getting too loud” Casey kept his movements slow “Plus I wasn’t ready to stop”

The next day Chuck got Casey a new smartphone and spent way too long teaching Casey how to use it.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Colonel"  
Casey stood up so fast he dropped Chuck to the floor.  
"General"  
"Call me back when you're alone, and have a shirt on"  
"Colonel" Chuck looked up at him  
"You need to go"  
"Not until you tell me why I was thrown on the floor, that really hurt"  
"It’s none of your business”  
“Right, because I’m just someone to put your dick in?”  
“I didn’t say that”  
Chuck picked his shirt and pants up since he was now on the floor next to them. “I’m going to go home” he stood up and headed towards the front door.  
“Chuck”  
“Please don’t say anything else” Chuck slid his jeans on and tucked his shirt, socks, and shoes in his arm, he looked back at Casey one more time before walking out and over to his apartment.  
He snuck into his bedroom window so Ellie wouldn’t see him shirtless and shoeless and collapsed face-first into his bed. 

“Wake up”  
Chuck screamed and fell out of his bed. He sighed looking up at Casey “What the hell”  
“You didn’t answer your phone or the doorbell, so I came in through the window” He held his hand out to help Chuck up, he didn’t take it.  
“Did you ever stop and think maybe I didn’t want to talk to you?”  
“Stop pouting”  
“I don’t want to be with you anymore John”  
“Because I have a second job that I can’t tell you about?”  
“Well that’s one reason”  
“Put a shirt on and tell me”  
“It’s my room, I don’t need to put a shirt on, and you actually want me to talk? That’s a new one”  
“Why are you acting like a child?”  
“I’m not acting like a child, you’re just a jackass” Chuck put his shirt on, well he thought it was his shirt but it was, in fact, Casey’s, he must have grabbed it by mistake in his hurry to leave earlier.  
“I never said I was a nice guy”  
“Then just leave, because I don’t want to deal with anymore heartache, want me to call Bryce and Jill so you guys can have an orgy in my bed?”  
“I think technically an orgy is four or more people”  
“OH MY GOD” Chuck groaned “That was not the point, please leave”  
“I work for a NSA, CIA joint task force, I was sent to Burbank for a mission that I can’t tell you about because it’s classified”  
“There is nothing special about me, why does the CIA or NSA want from me?”  
Casey laughed “You’re very special Chuck, but it has nothing to do with you”  
“You’re lying, you sat next to me on the plane, then randomly ran into me in the bar, then started working at the Buy More, not to mention Sarah was the flight attendant and now works across the Buy More and is way too hot to even acknowledge I’m alive”  
“She is also an agent, but you being everywhere was seriously a coincidence”  
“How can I believe that?”  
“Are you trying to harm the country in any way?”  
“No”  
“Then you’re not the mission”  
“What is the mission?”  
“I can’t tell you”  
“Let me guess, you can’t tell me or you’re going to have to kill me?”  
“I won’t, but someone might”  
“I’m a hacker” Chuck blurted out “Well not really anymore, but um, I’m pretty sure the government has been looking for me since my freshman year of college”  
Casey just glared at him “Should I even ask?”  
“Depends, are you going to take me to an underground bunker in the middle of nowhere and torture me for information”  
“Have you hacked into government secrets and sold them to bad guys”  
“Maybe and no”  
“Let’s act like this conversation never happened”  
“You know if you tell me what the mission is then maybe I can help”  
“No”  
“I always wanted to be a spy”  
“No”  
“Stop saying no so quick, at least amuse me by pretending to think about it”  
Casey paused for a moment before saying no again.  
“Okay, well I like you a lot more than just a fling, and I think you are more of the fling type and I want to end it before I get deep feelings” Chuck felt like he was going to cry, “I think we can be friends but with no intimacy or feelings and things”  
“And things”  
“Please don’t mock me right now, I’m not holding it together really well”  
“What if I don’t want to break up?”  
“Why not”  
“I like you Chuck, and you would never have met Alex if you didn’t mean anything to me”  
“Then you need to be better at communicating and making me feel like I mean something more than holes to stick your penis in”  
Casey laughed, wrapping his arms around Chuck “You are in fact someone I enjoy sticking my dick in, but I also enjoy kissing you” he lightly kissed Chuck’s forehead “I also enjoy your long ramblings about the most random nerdy shit” he kissed his lips “I also enjoy kissing you on the couch when we are supposed to be watching a movie. I also like when we are in public and you reach over to hold my hand then freak out and pull your hand back”  
“You noticed that”  
“I am a spy”  
“Is there anything you can tell me about being a spy? Any cool stories?”  
“No”  
“Is that your favorite word?”  
“Yes” he smirked  
“So as long as you promise to not lie to me anymore, can we still be a couple”  
“I’ve never lied to you, I don't lie, I just don’t tell the whole truth because I want to keep you and your family safe”  
“Is that a yes?”  
Casey responded with a kiss.  
“So now that we have established that you like sticking your dick in me, what are the chances I can stick mine in you”  
“It’s often in my mouth”  
“Right, but what about other places?”  
“I’ve never”  
“You don’t have to, just asking”  
“How sturdy is that bed” Casey nodded over to Chuck’s bed  
“No one has ever put it to the test, but I brought my only lube to your apartment last week”  
“Then we better walk fast because something about you in my shirt is really doing it for me”

“I...uh...fuck” Casey cleared his throat “Shit”  
“I can’t tell if that was good or not?”  
“Yeah”  
“Still doesn’t answer”  
“It feels good, stop talking”  
“You’re being so grumpy for someone with a finger up their ass”  
“Chuck” he growled.  
“I can stop”  
“Don’t you dare”  
Chuck kissed along Casey’s thigh “You need to relax”  
Casey took a deep breath as Chuck’s finger pressed deeper. “Holy shit” he moaned out, feeling his face turn red  
Chuck laughed “And now you know why I’m always a mess when you’re jabbing at my prostate”  
Casey pulled a pillow over his face bur Chuck snatched it “Nope, I want to see that gorgeous face”  
“Get another finger in there”  
“You’re not even close to ready, this is going to take a while”  
“Chuck, if you don’t I will”  
“You can be submissive for one night”  
“I hate it”  
“Then we can stop”  
“Don’t have the fingers, hate not having control”  
Chuck added more lube and slowly pushed in two fingers, pausing when he noticed Casey holding his breath “Okay, I’m done” he went to pull his fingers out but Casey grabbed his wrist “Seriously, you are bitching and not relaxing at all”  
“I’m trying”  
“It’s okay John, you can be an exclusive top, it’s not the end of the world”  
Casey let go of his wrist, Chuck poured some more lube into his hand and wrapped his around Casey’s dick that had went soft not long after Chuck started fingering him. “You are so stubborn, I’m going to ride you and you are going to lay there and not doing that thing where you grab me and roll us over because you need to be the one in charge, it’s sexy as hell when you show me how strong you are, but not this time”  
“Fine” Casey glared at him.

“I have to leave” Casey sat down on the couch next to Chuck  
“Like forever?” Chuck’s voice cracked  
“No, calm down”  
“You can’t just say I have to leave”  
“You started panicking before I could finish my sentence”  
“Are you going to miss my birthday?”  
“No, I’ll be gone a few days, your birthday is in two weeks”  
“Can I stay here?”  
“I don’t care”  
“I’m guessing you can’t tell me where you’re going?”  
“I’m staying in the country and going towards the east”  
“We are on the west coast, so east is like everything”  
“I’ll bring you back a postcard or something”  
“Will you be able to call me?”  
“There will be a time difference so it may not be difficult but I’ll let you know”  
“I need to teach you how to do video call”  
Casey groaned  
“But then you can see me naked”  
“We are not having phone sex, I’ll be in a hotel with Sarah”  
“Oh”  
“Please don’t tell me you’re jealous, I’m not into Walker”  
“I’m not jealous, just going to miss your face”  
“I’ll be back before you know it”  
“Just promise me that you’ll be safe”  
“Of course” Casey put his arm around Chuck’s shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.  
“I’m not letting go of you until you leave”  
“My flight is tomorrow afternoon”  
“Then I’m calling in sick and I’m going to drive you to the airport”  
“That’s fine”  
“Do you know when you’ll be back?”  
“When it’s over, but it shouldn’t take that long”

Chuck was moping around Casey’s apartment, wearing Casey’s clothes and walking around holding a big bucket of cheese balls, Casey has been gone for two days and Chuck has only gotten one text, and all it said was good night. He had just tried calling him for the fifth time and it went straight to voicemail.  
He almost dropped his cheeseballs when his text tone went off.

Casey: Been busy sorry

Chuck: Sorry I’m annoying

Casey: It’s okay, I liked reading all the texts and seeing the pictures when I turned my phone back on.  
Casey: you're like a work of art

Chuck: thanks...but is that a joke because of the time I said your jaw looks like it was carved by Michaelangelo?  
Chuck: And as much as I enjoy you hitting on me, we are already a couple, you don’t have to try very hard

Casey: no its because I want to nail you to the wall

Chuck: coming from anyone else that would be hot.  
Chuck: from you it sounds like a death threat

Casey: I’ve never missed someone before, it’s weird

Chuck: It’s nice to know you’re human

Casey: Can you not get cheese dust all over my apartment

Chuck: You can see me?

Casey: I have security cameras

Chuck: We have sex in here  
Chuck: ALOT

Chuck’s phone rang  
“Are you kidding me, John? You have been making sex tapes of us”  
“They aren’t on when I’m home, calm down”  
“You could have told me they were here, I feel violated”  
“This is the first time I’ve looked, I wanted to see you”  
“We can video chat”  
“I sent Sarah out for a few hours, we can try this”  
“Give me like five minutes to shower and get supplies”

It took twenty minutes for Casey to figure out how to use the video call on his phone and figure out how to angle the camera just right, but it was worth it.

Chuck: I’ve called you ten times, where are you?  
Chuck: I got an email that a flight has been booked for me?  
Chuck: What's in Florida?  
Chuck: Casey I swear to god, you better fucking answer me  
Chuck: I’m not getting on that flight alone  
Chuck: I don’t even know what to pack  
Chuck: I think I’m having a panic attack

Casey: Calm down

Chuck: TWO HOURS LATER AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN.

Casey: Pack your bag and get your sexy ass to the airport  
Casey: please

Chuck: I’m in the Uber now…...asshole

Casey: Call me when you get there

Chuck: Oh are you actually going to answer

Casey: Stop being moody

Chuck: You’ve been gone for a week and it’s been over 24 hours since I’ve been able to talk to you and now I have no idea what is going on and I’m about to get on a plane and I hate flying

Casey: It’s okay, I promise  
Casey: Sorry I was really busy with work  
Casey: It will all be worth it

When Chuck got to the airport he pulled out his phone to look at his ticket when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around to see Casey standing there.  
“You’re home” Chuck jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms and legs around Casey, he noticed Casey winced in pain but maybe it was his imagination because no way he could ever physically hurt Casey “I’ve missed you so much”  
“Missed you too Bartowski, and we have plenty of time to make up for lost time, but right now we have a flight to catch”  
“You flew all the way back here to get on another plane to fly with me”  
“I can’t chance you getting on a flight alone and finding another stranger to spill all your secrets to”  
“Never going to happen again”  
“You must be Chuck” Chuck unwrapped himself from Casey and looked over to see who was talking, it was Alex and who he assumed to be her mother.  
“Um yeah I’m Chuck”  
“I’m Kathleen, it’s so nice to meet you”  
“You too” he shook her hand “Can someone fill me in on what we are doing?”  
“Don’t worry Chuck, I have no idea either” Alex gave him a hug  
“All I’m going to say is happy birthday Chuck” Kathleen winked  
“Wait what?”  
“Come on everyone, we will discuss it when we get there”

Chuck was thankful for Casey’s strength because if it was anyone else’s hand he was squeezing he probably would have hurt him.  
“You’re fine”  
“You keep saying that but I don’t feel fine”  
“There is no turbulence”  
“How do planes even work? Like I don’t understand how this heavy tube full of people can just fly across the world”  
“You’re a genius and you don’t understand planes?”  
“I’m sure I do but right now I can’t even tell you my name”  
“Charles Irving”  
“Shut up” Chuck let go of Casey’s hand  
“Need me to help you relax” Casey whispered in his ear, his hand rubbing up Chuck’s thigh.  
“Are you insane”  
“Slightly” He nibbled on Chuck’s earlobe  
Chuck smacked his hand “There are people around us”  
“We won't fit in the bathrooms, and it’s been a long week”  
“Then we can wait until we get to wherever we are going. I’m so scared right now my dick has vanished”  
“It would calm you down”  
“So will just kissing you” Chuck cupped his face in his hand and kissed him lightly “And I promise we can make up for lost time as soon as we land”  
“We are sharing a two-bedroom hotel room with Alex and Kathleen”  
“Why would you do that to us”  
“The nice lady I talked to on the phone assured me the rooms are on opposite sides and we have a massive bathroom attached to our room, and since we will be there for a week and it has a small kitchen”  
“A week? How is that possible?”  
“I but in vacation time for you at the Buy More and it’s a double birthday celebration for you and Alex”  
“Where can we celebrate a twenty-fifth and a sixteenth birthday?”  
Casey opened up his backpack that was sitting between his legs and pulled out a small box and handed it to Chuck “Happy early birthday”  
“Not too early, my birthday is tomorrow”  
“Just open the box Chuck”  
Chuck slid open the white lid, and inside was a Disney magic band “Are you serious?”  
“One of the first things you ever said to me was you wanted to go to Disney”  
“I usually don’t like my birthday, but this is, I have no words”  
“I also remember you telling me that you have never been in love and you didn’t think anyone would ever love you, but I love you, Chuck”  
“Oh my god you are so romantic” Chuck pulled Casey into a kiss “I love you too, so so much” Chuck whispered against his lips before kissing him again.  
“I even paid extra for the Star Wars band” he smirked  
“Why didn’t you tell me to pack nerdy shirts”  
“All you own is nerdy shirts, plus I know you will blow all your money on shit there”  
“True, where are we staying”  
“Animal Kingdom”  
“Oh no way, does Alex know yet?”  
“No, you weren’t either but you were driving me nuts, it was either this or drug you”  
“You wouldn’t”  
“Try me” he winked  
“How about some tiny bottles of alcohol instead”  
“As long as you don’t start spewing out all your secrets"

“Casey this bathtub is massive and if you think you can get out of taking a bath with me, then you are wrong”  
“I’m sure you can persuade me”  
“So what are the plans”  
“Well tonight we are having dinner and exploring the hotel and seeing the animals, then there are four parks and two water parks to tackle in the next six days”  
“This is going to be the best week of my life, glad I have a savings account”  
Casey laughed “Most things are already paid for”  
“That’s a lot of money”  
“And the mission I just did paid for all of it plus spending money”  
“Can you tell me about it” Chuck teasingly bit his lip and he pulled Casey’s shirt off, and now he knows why Casey winced when Chuck jumped him at the airport. His finger trailed over the edge of the white gauze taped to Casey’s side that was purple and blue “Oh my god John”  
“Don’t worry about it”  
“It looks so painful”  
“Very”  
“I hurt you”  
“No you didn’t”  
“At the airport, you didn’t” Chuck’s eyes filled with tears “What happened”  
“You really don’t want to know”  
“So you’re leaving it up to my own imagination, great”  
“I got in a fight  
“John”  
Casey wiped Chuck’s tears away “He had a knife, but it’s not that bad”  
“You could have been killed”  
“You’re right, but you can be killed walking down the street”  
“Is it bad?”  
“A few stitches, but the nice nurse gave me some waterproof stuff to put over it”  
“She was flirting with you wasn't she”  
“Maybe, but I told her I was taking my boyfriend on vacation, did you forget the part where I exclusively like dick?”  
“Hopefully just mine”  
“Get naked” Casey leaned over and turned the water on in the tub “I’ll be right back” 

Chuck looked at the tray of toiletries and found a small bottle of bubble bath, he opened it up and smelled it, Casey would probably complain about the floral scent but Chuck liked it, he poured in half the bottle and turned on the jets before stripping down and sliding into the warm water.  
“Gave the girls some money to go clothes shopping for the fancy birthday dinner I have planned for you two, and they are going to pick up some groceries to keep here”  
“If the bad guys you hunt down knew how sweet you actually are, you would be in trouble”  
‘Well since you are the only one that sees that side of me, guess they'll never know” Casey pushed his pants and briefs down “Unless you become a bad guy and I have to kill you”  
“But you loooooove me” Chuck moved up so Casey could slide in behind him  
“Sometimes” he tickled Chuck’s ribs making him laugh  
“Well I wasn’t the bad guy at the Buy More, was that finished? If so why are you still working there”  
“It’s over but I asked to stay in Burbank because there is this really nerdy guy there who I can’t seem to get enough of so I stick around”  
“Oh my god was it Harry? Is that what the promotion in Hawaii was about? Was that fake, holy shit I hate that guy”  
“I’m not saying yes, but do you think someone like him would really get promoted?”  
Chuck laugh “Oh I wish I could tell Morgan”  
“And that's why I can’t tell you anything”  
“If you tell me not to tell him I wouldn’t”  
“Can we stop talking about other men now?” He ran his hand down Chuck's chest "Like you said, it's been a long time"


	2. Chapter 2

Casey: tell Ellie you won't be home for cmas

Chuck: haha so funny

Casey: I'm serious

Chuck: she will kill me

Casey: then invite her to Colorado with us

Chuck: what's in Colorado?

Casey: come over. I hate texting 

Chuck: be there in a minute...old man

When Chuck walked into Casey’s apartment it was dark “Hello” he was grabbed from behind and shoved up against the door “Ouch what the hell”  
“Who are you calling old man” Casey growled  
“You, but that doesn't mean you need to show me your strength”  
“Just keeping you in check” he flipped on the lights.  
“So what is in Colorado”  
“I have a mission and I wanted you to come because I’ll be there for Christmas and New Years”  
“What kind of mission?”  
“Stop asking that every time”  
“I’m hoping that one time you’ll tell me”  
“Never”  
“Okay but Big Mike will never let me have that much time off”  
“Don’t worry about that, do you want to come or not?”  
“Well yeah, but even if Big Mike lets me have the time off I need the money”  
“Again, don’t worry about that”  
“What about Alex? Is she spending Christmas with you?”  
“They are going to Europe with Kathleen’s boyfriend”  
“Oh, can I go with them instead?” Chuck teased  
“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind, but Colorado involves cuddling up in front of the fire after playing in the snow”  
“SNOW”  
“That’s usually what happens in winter”  
“I don’t have snow clothes”  
“We can get some”  
“Do we have to take a plane?”  
“A private one, Walker will be there”  
“Is she staying with us?”  
“No, we have a cabin, she has a hotel room”  
“Ellie is going to be upset but maybe her and Devon can go visit his family instead”  
“You can stay home and just fly out for a weekend or two”  
“No, I want to come”  
Casey smirked “There will be a lot of that”  
Chuck laughed, “Can we go clothes shopping now?”  
“It’s almost twenty-one hundred”  
“I’m going to act like I know what that means”  
“Nine” Casey rolled his eyes  
“I knew that, um, can I sleep here, and then we can go get breakfast then go shopping?”  
“We still have about a little over a week before we leave, we have plenty of time”  
“I’m excited, also we live in California, winter stuff isn’t as easy to find, so what if I have to order it online then it doesn’t get here in time and”  
“And we can but stuff when we get there”  
“True, but I still want to go, I need to get Ellie and Devon the pots and pans they asked for and I need to find you something”  
“Don't need anything”  
“Okay, but what do you want?”  
“You to not get me a gift”  
“I already got Alex some stuff, can we drop it off before we leave?”  
“What did you get her?”  
“A camera and a tiny picture printer with some photo paper refills and a book for her to keep the pictures in”  
“She will love that, I still haven’t figured out what to get her”  
“She really needs a new laptop, just saying”  
“Guess my nerdy boyfriend can help me with that”  
“Who me?” Chuck teased “I’d love to” Chuck pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Casey the laptop he already had in his shopping cart “This is the one”  
“You two planned that didn’t you”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about”  
Casey handed him his wallet “Don’t forget a case”  
“Deal”  
“I’m going to make some popcorn and grab the scotch”  
“Okay, but can we take a break from the cowboy movies?”  
“Sorry what? I can’t hear you over my bank account crying”

Casey tapped on the fitting room door “I found some snow pants”  
Chuck cracked the door open to grab them but Casey pushed his way in  
“What are you doing?”  
“You’ve never tried on snow pants before, thought you’d need some help”  
“They are just regular pants but fleece-lined, why would I….oooh, yeah no”  
Casey stepped closer to Chuck “are you sure” he growled in Chuck’s ear, making him shiver  
“We can get arrested”  
“Live a little, you’re already naked”  
“I still have boxers on”  
Casey’s hands slid into the back of Chuck’s boxers and squeezed his ass “I can easily change that”  
“It’s literally impossible for me to be quiet during sex”  
“I can keep your mouth busy” Casey pressed his body into Chuck’s until he was up against the wall.  
“I’m nervous, what if I can’t um, you know”  
“Won’t know till we try, but if you say no I’ll walk away”  
“Do you have lube?”  
“Always”  
“You’re lying”  
Casey pulled a small packet of lube out of his pocket  
“Where do you even buy that?”  
“The store”  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“So is that a yes”  
“If we get arrested you are paying my bail and making the government change my charges to something else so Ellie never finds out”  
“Keep your mouth shut and we won’t have a problem” Casey shoved Chuck’s boxers down so he could step out of them.  
“How are we going to do this?”  
“I’m going to stick my dick in your ass”  
Chuck rolled his eyes “What position?”  
Casey undid his jeans, pushing them and his briefs down just past his balls, wrapping his hand around the base he moved his hand up slowly, watching as Chuck’s eye’s filled with lust.  
“You’re a horrible influence” Chuck grabbed the lube from Casey’s left hand, he ripped the corner off and poured some into his hand before wrapping it around Casey’s shaft  
Casey took the lube back and poured the last bit on the tip of his first and middle finger, “Turn around”  
Chuck did as he was told, Casey wasted no time pushing his fingers into Chuck, thankfully Chuck didn’t need much prep.  
“Hurry Casey” Chuck grunted out between clenched teeth.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips and pushed into him, Chuck had to bite into his hand to keep himself from making any noise.  
“God Chuck” Casey’s voice was a low growl, he grabbed Chuck’s chin, turning his head around so he could kiss him.

Casey was panting against Chuck’s neck, his hand tight around Chuck’s mouth as he came. He wanted to stay like that, but he knew they didn’t have time, and Chuck was holding off his orgasm so he didn’t make a mess, so he turned Chuck around and dropped to his knees, taking Chuck’s aching cock into his mouth, his lips didn’t even make it to the base before Chuck was coming.  
Casey stood up and kissed Chuck “We should probably get out of here”  
“I haven’t even tried on all the clothes”  
“Probably not the best idea with come leaking out of you”  
Chuck sighed “Gross”  
Casey picked up Chuck’s boxers and cleaned his hand off then handed them to Chuck, “Might want to stick these in your pocket”  
“Sometimes I hate you”  
“Pretty sure a minute ago you were moaning about how much you love me”  
“Bye” Chuck shoved him towards the door  
“Love you, Bartowski”  
“Love you” he mumbled

“Look at all the snow”  
“I see it”  
“Are we almost there?”  
“No, we are a bit of the way up the mountain”  
“I want to touch it”  
“You can’t wait ten more minutes?”  
“I guess” Chuck had his phone out and was taking pictures that will probably all look the same but he was so excited.  
“It’s just cold and wet slightly frozen water”  
“I get that, but I’ve never experienced this before, so let me be excited”  
A few minutes later Casey pulled over into small parking area,  
“Are we there?”  
“No”  
“What is this?”  
“Parking lot for people who want to hike the trails”  
“Are we hiking?”  
“No, I’m going to let you out to frolic”  
Chuck laughed “Something about you saying the word frolic was so cute”  
“Shut up”  
“My snow stuff is pack in the back”  
“You don’t need it right now, you’ll be fine”  
Chuck was a bit to eager to get out of the rental SUV that he didn’t even think about the parking lot being icy and he almost fell, luckily Casey was there to catch him.  
“Calm down before you break a bone”  
Chuck clung tightly to Casey’s arm “These shoes aren’t ice friendly”  
“Just because your name is Chuck, doesn’t mean you need to wear chucks”  
“Yes it does” Chuck teased.  
“Give me your phone so I can take a video of you, per Ellie’s request”  
Chuck handed Casey his phone “Should I use gloves?”  
“I think that would defeat the purpose of touching snow for the first time”  
Chuck walked over to a clear spot where the snow was bright white and there were no footprints, his feet were already getting cold but he was so excited he didn’t care.  
He leaned over and scooped up a handful of the fluffy snow. “Wow”  
Casey couldn’t help but smile, he really enjoyed seeing the pure joy on Chuck’s face. “Can we make a tiny snowman?”  
“Can you roll a ball without the snow falling apart?”  
Chuck scooped up more snow in his hands and tried to make a ball but the snow was too soft and just fell apart “Oh no, how do people make them?”  
“Different snow”  
“Oh” Chuck sighed, “This is still cool”  
“We have two and a half weeks here, we will be able to make one at some point”  
“Okay, thanks for stopping, this is really cool”  
Casey put Chuck’s phone in his coat pocket and bent over and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Chuck, it hit him in the back of his head”  
“Hey” Chuck turned around trying to scowl at his boyfriend but he laughed instead, then threw the snow he had in his hand at Casey, he missed. “Don’t move, let me hit you with a snowball” Chuck grabbed more snow  
“No, if you want to hit me then figure it out”  
Chuck tried again, this time it clipped Casey’s right arm, this started a snowball fight, Chuck getting better with each throw until Casey disappeared.  
“Casey? Where did you go?”  
Chuck frantically looked around “This is how I die isn’t it”  
“No” Casey grabbed Chuck from behind, Chuck screamed  
“Oh my god, you are the worst”  
“You need to be more aware of your surroundings”  
“I’m not a spy, most action I see is on a computer screen”  
“And in the bed” Casey laughed.  
“Speaking of, maybe we should head to the cabin” Chuck turned in Casey’s arms “After you give me my phone back and let me take a picture of us out here?”  
“I don’t have your phone”  
“I know you’re lying”  
“You’re so handsome, why do you hate your picture being taken so much?”  
Casey kissed him before handing him his phone “Just take the damn picture”  
Chuck had to take multiple before he finally got Casey to smile.

Chuck jolted awake when he heard a noise. He looked around and didn’t see Casey so he got up and put on a robe and sleepily walked into the living room.  
“Sarah?”  
“Chuck, hi”  
Chuck looked over to the tv, “Uh General?”  
“Mr. Bartowski”  
“What is going on? Where is Casey?”  
“Agent Casey has been taken”  
“Uh excuse me what?”  
“He was taken” Sarah looked at him with pain in her eyes  
Chuck sat on the couch opening up Casey’s work laptop that was on the coffee table. “Where was he last seen?”  
“What are you doing Mr. Bartowski?”  
“Looking for my boyfriend, now tell me where he was taken from”  
“We have a team on it”  
“And I can probably find him faster, please trust me”  
Sarah told him the address, her and the General watching as he quickly typed on the keyboard. “Mr. Bartowski”  
“Please just call me Chuck, and trust me, you don’t want to know what I’m doing, and if you want to arrest me after Casey is found then go ahead,”  
Sarah and General Beckman watched silently for a few minutes as Chuck typed frantically on the keyboard. “I found the person who took him, his name is Daniel Shaw, and I’m pretty sure he was going for Sarah”  
“Why me?”  
“Well you two are a couple, as seen in this picture here of you two kissing”  
“Where did you get that?”  
“Again, you don’t want to know”  
“We have been dating yes”  
“Well you killed his wife and he is only dating you for revenge”  
“How do you know that Mr….Chuck”  
Chuck looked up at the television, the General was a small lady but damn she was terrifying. “Uh, he has the video of his wife’s death, which I regret watching, but it clearly shows Sarah shooting her, and he has a letter about his revenge plan to Sarah, it’s set to be published if he doesn’t type a password in daily. It seems to hold a lot of CIA secrets and proof on how Sarah killed his innocent wife” Chuck nervously chewed at his bottom lip “Please don’t kill me”  
“Can you send me all the information and stop it from posting”  
“Yeah, but um can we go get Casey first?”  
“You found him?”  
“Uh not necessarily, but this Shaw guy, his wife, Evelyn, her parents are like suuuuper rich and own a bunch of golf courses all over the U.S and there is one about twenty-five minutes from here that is closed for the winter so it seems logical”  
“Agent Walker, go get him, a team is on the way, Chuck, we have some things to discuss”  
“Okay, can we talk later….maybe…. I’d like to go with Sarah”  
“It’s too dangerous Chuck” Sarah was checking the knife in the holster around her ankle  
“I’ll stay in the car and work on the computer just to see what else I can find, and just in case he isn’t there, I need to be there when you find Casey”  
“Mr. Bartowski”  
“I’m the one with the address, please let me do this, you can record me saying I won’t sue the government if I get injured or die”  
“We don’t have time for this, come with me Chuck, but know that saving Casey is my number one goal and if you put yourself in danger”  
“I know, and it’s fine”

When they got to the golf course Sarah handed Chuck a gun  
“Nope, no, I am more likely to hurt myself, I don’t do guns”  
“Casey loves you and you don’t like guns” Sarah laughed “Wow”  
“Just go, I’m going to work on hacking the security cameras and I’ll be in your ear”

Chuck isn’t sure the exact details of what happened over the next ten minutes, it all went blank when he heard four gunshots and saw Casey slump over in the chair he was tied to, he started running, he knew it was probably stupid but he felt like his body had a mind of its own.  
When he got to the room Casey was in, he didn’t even care what could happen to him “Casey” Chuck felt around his abdomen but couldn’t tell where the blood was coming from “Wake up John, please wake up” Chuck started working on the knots, “Please Casey, I need you to open your eyes, say anything”  
“You’re a moron” Casey groaned  
“Right, we can talk about that later but right now we need to get out of here”  
“Walker?”  
“She is around here, or well she was, I lost communication”  
“Chuck”  
“I’m trying, these knots are tight and bloody and you know how queasy blood makes me”  
“Look at me, Chuck”  
“No, I’m busy”  
“Look at me” he growled.  
Chuck moved around to stand in from of Casey  
“I love you” he was now struggling to breath  
“I love you too, and we can tell each that all the time when I get these damn ropes untied”  
“I’m not gonna make it Chuck”  
“Uh well you’re wrong” he was trying very hard not to cry, “You’re getting out of here and you’re going to be stuck with me forever, so deal with it” Chuck wasn’t sure what he noticed first, the sound or the pain. He looked down and saw his light grey pajama shirt turning red “That’s not good” the next thing he knew it was black.

“Wake up Bartowski”  
“No” he groaned “Five more minutes”  
“I got you jello”  
“Gross”  
“Open your eyes and I’ll order you a pizza”  
“Mmm” Chuck tried to stretch but it was too painful, he looked over and saw Casey next to his bed in a wheelchair.  
“What is going on?”  
“You are both morons”  
“Shut up Walker” Casey growled  
Chuck looked over and she looked pretty bruised but she was able to stand, which it seemed like neither Chuck or Casey could do at the moment.  
“Beckman wants to talk to you”  
“Who am I? Who are you, people?”  
“You got shot in the stomach Chuck, your memory is fine” Casey rolled his eyes  
“Then kiss me one last time before I die”  
“I don’t plan on killing you Mr. Bartowski” Chuck looked at the tv hanging on the wall, he wondered how she always did that.  
“Hi ma’am”  
“How are you feeling Chuck?”  
“Like a bullet took part of my intestines”  
“I would like to start by thanking you for your work in finding agent Casey and all the information you found on Daniel Shaw and the organization he worked for”  
“You’re welcome”  
“I would like to offer you a job”  
“No” Casey cut her off  
“Let me finish” She scowled at Casey and Chuck giggled at the look on Casey’s face, he had never seen anyone or anything scare Casey like General Beckman did.  
“It would be in Castle, strictly on the computers, no fieldwork”  
“Sounds fun” Chuck shrugged. “What’s Castle?”  
“It’s our headquarters under the Buy More and Wienerlicious”  
“That explains so much”  
“You need to think about this” Casey cut in  
“I have Casey, I love doing this stuff”  
“I’ve had a few people look into you, Piranha”  
Chuck's face went red “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Piranha? What\s that?”  
“I’ll email you a contract and salary information”  
“Thank you General”  
“Thank you, Charles”  
“Welcome to the team Chuck” Sarah smiled “I’ll leave you two alone”  
Casey waited until Sarah left “Chuck”  
“I know what you’re going to say and I’m telling you now that I’m taking the job, I love doing that stuff and I used to do it for free, now I’m being offered money and I won’t have to work at the Buy More, I’ve been trying to get away from that hell hole for years”  
“I was going to say I’m glad you’re okay” He grabbed Chuck’s hand. “I didn’t think I was going to make it, I’ve been in a lot of bad situations, but I was losing blood fast and”  
“Please stop” a tear fell down his cheek “I don’t want to relive it”  
“So I was thinking, when we get back to Burbank, maybe you can move in with me”  
“I’d really like that, can we get animals?”  
“We can talk about that later”  
“I really want a dog, but we can start with a cat”  
“How about we start with some kissing” It was a struggled but Casey was able to get in the bed with him, the nurse scolded them later when she walked in on them, thankfully they were only kissing.

“Where are we?” Casey looked around at the empty field  
“Help me lay this blanket out”  
Casey grabbed a corner of the blanket Chuck was holding and helped him lay it out “Are we going to lay down and watch the stars?”  
Chuck opened up the cooler and handed Casey a beer “First we are going to eat”

They had just picked up the trash and were making room to lay down when Casey heard a plane “Sounds low, are we by an airport?”  
“Maybe” Chuck did his bed to not look like he knew what was going on  
Casey looked around until he spotted it, it was a small blue plane with a banner on it that read ‘John will you marry me? -CB’  
Casey looked over at Chuck who was on one knee holding out a gold band “So do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”  
“Yeah” Casey had never experienced this before, his voice was shaky and he was at a loss for words, he held up his left hand so Chuck could put the ring on, it was shaking too.  
“Are you okay? I asked Alex for permission”  
Casey nodded, not trusting himself to talk.  
Chuck slid the ring on his finger “You look scared, it’s okay to say no”  
“I love you” Casey pulled him into a kiss “So much”

*Epilogue*

Casey: How about Reighfyl for a girl or Rifle for a boy

Chuck: Are you having a stroke?  
Chuck: idk what I hate more, the name or the spelling

Casey: Pistol or Pystal? 

Casey: Winchester? Colt? Wesson? Eagle

Chuck: I think I want a divorce

Casey: Just trying to keep up with your stupid name suggestions

Chuck: None of mine were that bad, can we talk about it when I get home from work?

Casey: This way we will argue less  
Casey: Alex suggested Alex

Chuck: Best one so far  
Chuck: Unless you want Alyx or Aleghx….the gh is silent

Casey: or Fwekngreng  
Casey: Pronounced Todd

Chuck: I just laughed so loud I got some dirty looks  
Chuck: You're going to get me in trouble at work

Casey: I’ll be there around 1330 to pick you up for the ultrasound

“We are not naming him Jett” Casey rolled his eyes  
“Well we need to figure it out because he is right there”  
“Can I name him?”  
Casey and Chuck both looked at Sarah “What do you have in mind?” Chuck shrugged  
“Walker would be a good middle name”  
“No,” Casey said quickly  
“Maverick? Skylar?”  
“Just because we met on a plane and have had a few plane themed things does not mean our son needs an aviation name”  
“It would be cool though”  
“I’ve always liked the name, Sebastian”  
“Sebastian Logan?”  
“Do I want to know where the name Logan came from?”  
“It’s just a cool name”  
“Wolverine” Sarah cut in  
“She is still on drugs from the birth, ignore her” Chuck laughed “It’s hard to say out loud tho, with the double an at the end”  
“Where is my baby brother?”  
Alex came into the room, followed by Kathleen  
“Laying in his bassinet wishing his dads would agree on a name”  
“It’s a human that will be stuck with this name forever” Chuck was looking at his phone “Sebastian Boeing?”  
“Stop with the plane shit” Casey growled  
“It’s kinda cute” Alex picked up her baby brother and Casey had to hold back his emotions.  
“Happy birthday no name, I’m your big sister Alex and I turn eighteen tomorrow, so you should have waited a little bit longer so we could share a birthday. We share a dad but I have a mom where you have two dads, and I have a little sister named Avery, she is two and she has a different dad than us but the same mom as me, yeah I know it’s kind of confusing but you will get used to it, we are one big family”  
Casey couldn’t hold it back anymore and seeing the tear fall down his cheek made Chuck tear up too  
“We can call him Bohen, that’s kind of cute and similar to Boeing but not as obvious as a plane name” Alex kissed his forehead  
“How about you give him Casey as a middle name since you changed your last name to Chuck’s” Kathleen suggested.  
“Bohen Casey Bartowski” Chuck smiled “I actually love it”  
“Good job Alex” Casey pulled his kids into his lap “I love you”  
“Love you Pops, I love you too Chuck”  
“Love you Alex” he was glad Ellie brought him a box of tissues when she came to visit earlier in the day. After wiping his tears away he handed Kathleen his phone and asked her to take some pictures of their little family.


End file.
